


Stannapped, bonus scenes

by highwayKing



Series: Stannapped [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Missing Scenes, Short One Shot, author doesn't know how to tag, other characters will be added, other tags will be added, related to previous fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: Collection of one shots related to my previous fic 'Stannapped', you would want to read that first for this to make sense.





	1. The Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford is cornered by three twelve yearolds who want some answers from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A light little thing I did right after finishing 'Stannapped', it's a direct continuation to the last chapter of that story.  
> It's light, short and poorly written, I just loved the idea.

“Alright, out with it old man!”

“Excuse me?”

A very confused Ford looked down at three very determined little girls. He had noticed that the past one week these very kids following him around town every time he decided to leave the shack. It didn’t matter if he was with company or alone. First he dismissed it as the children couldn’t do too much harm to him and that he was familiar with them since they had spent a significant time in his home.

However, he did notice that they had been after him ever since that strange encounter in the living room after he had returned from the important mission he had. That little detail made everything more interesting.

He had a faint idea that Stan might be behind their antics, but asking about it made his brother snicker under his breath and shrugging everything off.

Ford wasn’t surprised when he was finally cornered by the kids, however he didn’t expected to be interrogated by the fierce blond one while having his way blocked by the other two.

“You know what I mean!”

“Actually I’m very confused about what you mean. I would really appreciate it if you would clear up the situation,” Ford tried to reason with them but he found it really hard to actually do so. “I would really appreciate that.”

The children shared a look between each other.

“We have a very important mission, Dr. Pines,” the big one – Ford thinks her name was Grenda or something- was the first to talk. “It’s nothing personal.”

“What is this mission?”

“We have to ask a really serious question,” the blond girl, Pacifica, Ford corrected himself, said.

“Where exactly where you on the following dates?” the smallest girl, Candy asked clicking a purple pen and ready to write on her little notepad.

Presented with the dates Ford was puzzled a bit until he remembered that those were the dates he was outside town in pursuit of the kidnappers and their boss.

“Oh, those? I can easily explain,” he said after a small laugh of relief.

The children looked at each other for confirmation and Candy was ready to write down anything that he might say. It was somewhat endearing.

Ford quickly brought the children up to date about what had happened and what he and practically half of the town were up to in the past month or so. He opted to leave most of the details out not because he deemed them inappropriate for children – he still had enough trouble judging what was acceptable in this dimension and what wasn’t, – he simply didn’t wanted to bore them with useless information.

At the end of the story however the kids looked up at him with shining eyes filled with excitement.

“Dr. Pines, you got to tell us everything,” Candy put away her notepad and grabbed Ford’s hand pulling him down to sit in the grass with her, the others followed suit.

“Alright, alright,” Ford said between chuckles. “But first, I would like to know why you were following me this whole week.”

“That’s confidential.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be added when I get through this massive writers bloc.


	2. The Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the short chapters. This one is about Blubs and Durland discovering that something bad might have happened with the elder twins.

This was probably one of the first real cases Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland ever had to deal with. It was exciting, finally they had and excuse using their badges and solving crime mysteries, they felt important. And, well, it was a bit scary. They were afraid that this whole mess was way out of their league and they are going to fall on their face in the end.

It started with a casual patrol. They had been strolling around in their car enjoying a quiet day where nothing seemed out of place. It was just an average day in good old Gravity Falls.

Then suddenly the peaceful day was interrupted by what first appeared to be a littering offence.

They drove through the mall parking lot when they spotted the mess right in the middle. Approximately two bags worth of groceries were spilled all over the place.

Both officers shook their heads. That would have been acceptable in any big city, but in Gravity Falls that was outrageous and them as the responsible police force of the town, it was their responsibility to get to the end of it.    

Where to start thou they had no idea. It was so long that they had to do any real police job that they genuinely had no idea what they should do.

“Maybe we should ask around?” Durland suggested.

“Darling, that’s just the thing we need to do,” Blubs brightened up just like his partner at the prize. It was always a delight to see him smile.

They did just that. And they started at the more convenient places. They went inside the mall and talked with the people.

Some offered to help clean up the mess but Blubs corrected them that its evidence and it shouldn’t be moved until the culprit was found. It angered the people that someone would waist perfectly good food so carelessly. What sort of barbarian would do that?

Everyone who was asked could only shrug, it seemed that no one knew a thing. Then suddenly a curious passerby supplied them with interesting information. Apparently, Stanford Pines was seen around town, alone, walking to the mall on foot not so long ago.

Asking further they found out a couple more things. Mainly that earlier that day Stanley Pines drove to the mall in his El Diablo alone, latter Stanford was walking to the mall as well, then, and this is where things started to become strange, not so long after that the El Diablo, unmistakably Stan’s car, was seen speeding down the road and leaving town.

Blubs and Durland looked at one another.

Strange, truly strange.

They didn’t dare to put up the big question that entered both of their minds.

“Give me a minute,” Blubs said and pulled out his phone to call the Pines twins. First he tried to contact Stan, who concerned him more because of his condition and how long he hadn’t been seen. The phone rung but no one picked it up. He tried it again and again when no answer came. Bulbs gave it up and called Dr. Pines instead. But I had the same results.

Durland looked a bit worried. “They aren’t picking up?”

“No,” Blubs put the phone back into his pocket. “You know what that mean?”

Durland shook his head.

“To the police car!” Blubs shouted with sudden enthusiasm. Now they can use that thing for something good. Also he always wanted to say that.

Durland gasped. “Can I turn on the sirens?”

“Of course.”

They raced up to the Mystery Shack. The rushing police car made some heads turn on the road.

Blubs stepped on the breaks so hard that it screeched. They half expected the elder twins to open the door and ask what the commotion was about. But that didn’t happen.

Jumping out the car they ran to the door that happened to be the front door to the gift shop. Blubs knocked but no one came.

“Is it open?” Durland asked.

Blubs shrugged but he reached for the knob and to his surprise the door opened with a soft click. They looked at each other.

Still this wasn’t alarming. The bell chimed as they stepped inside but there was no welcoming, no one walking into the gift shop asking what the heck they were doing and didn’t they saw the closed sign.

Uncertainly, they walked inside. When it was apparent that no one would come to meet them Blubs called out to make them aware that they are here. Still nothing.

Then Blubs decided that it’s high time that they abuse their power as officers and search the house.

The shack however was ordinary, nothing seemed out of place. The kitchen was full of papers and lists, everything they needed to be taken care of before the Pines can go on their boat trip. It seemed that nothing was wrong.

But the El Diablo was gone and the twins were gone. And both of them knew that they would never just get up and run away just like that out of the blue. This could mean only one thing.

They have been kidnapped.


End file.
